


尤桐｜牙痛

by purplemoon339



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoon339/pseuds/purplemoon339
Summary: 課間腦洞小學生文筆＆劇情很亂注意眼睛
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 6





	尤桐｜牙痛

**Author's Note:**

> 課間腦洞  
> 小學生文筆＆劇情很亂  
> 注意眼睛

尤吉歐是個過度單純的孩子。

「尤吉歐——我牙齒好痛好痛好痛快要痛死了QAQ——！！」

因此常會被青梅竹馬的摯友所捉弄。

「誒——桐人、你不會又在想什麼詭計了吧……。」

「尤吉歐好過分——！？我是真的痛到快死了啊啊啊啊啊——」

「你又吃了什麼奇怪的東西了……」意料之外的，尤吉歐只是輕嘆了口氣，走到正摀著右臉頰癱在沙發上大叫的墨髮少年的左側坐下，將臉微微湊進對方的輕聲詢問。「哪裡痛？」

——嗚哇……尤吉歐好認真……總感覺有股罪惡感。

桐人在心裡默默向摯友道了個歉，比起順從自己的良心，他還是更想看看對方會對自己的惡作劇做出什麼反應。

「這裡。」依然苦著臉的桐人用左手指了指仍被自己右手摀著的臉頰，輕輕側過臉使尤吉歐能夠看見。「痛得不得了……」

「手移開一下。」

手指勾上面前人的下巴，將臉往左方又轉了一點後用另一手把對方的右手撥開，一連串的動作全都輕柔地像是在對待最珍視的寶物那般小心異異，使得桐人心中的罪惡感又更加深了一層。

尤吉歐垂下眼簾，左手撫上對方的右臉頰，以食指及中指輕輕觸摸著，被壓低的溫柔嗓音再次在桐人耳邊炸開。「痛嗎？」

「一、一點點。」

天啊我玩笑是不是開過頭了我還要繼續嗎咦咦咦？？尤吉歐同學你這麼認真我會有罪惡感的還有剛剛那個低音怎麼回事啊啊啊？？？？

尤吉歐根本無從知曉對方心裡究竟翻起了怎麼樣的濤天巨浪，只是又端倪了一陣子後默默收回手，自顧自地詠唱起神聖術的起始句。

「System call——」

「等等等等等等等等等等尤吉歐你要做什麼？」

「？施展治癒術啊，桐人你不是不舒服嗎？」

神聖術詠唱被打斷的尤吉歐用一種「這不是理所當然的嗎」、「為什麼要打斷我你不是痛到要死了嗎」的眼神看著他，使得一開始就是為了惡作劇而裝痛的桐人開始支支吾吾起來。

「那個啊……就是……。尤、尤吉歐你知道這個要怎麼治嗎……」

「……？不就是治癒的神聖術嗎？」

「啊啊那個就是……」桐人的眼神明顯開始左右飄移，接下來要出口的話語儘管是玩笑也使他的臉頰有些泛紅。以他的個性會不會真的當真啊……。「那個、親一下就會好了。」

——一陣沉默。

桐人oO（完蛋了生氣了嗎還是什麼我完全不敢看他的表情啊果然玩笑開太過頭了嗎怎麼辦嗚啊啊啊）

「……真的？」

短暫的兩個音節裡只有純粹的疑惑，意料之外的反應使桐人反射性的抬起頭，夜色的眸子正好對上尤吉歐那閃爍著不解的碧色眼底，過於單純的反應讓人不禁感嘆——尤吉歐果然還是個純潔如白紙的少年，捉弄起來還是會有點良心不安。

理性與童心互相爭奪，最終還是想惡作劇的童心佔了上風。桐人撇開頭不去看對方的表情，有些心虛的回答。

「嗯，真的啊……我唔——」

話音還沒落下就看見了對方放大了好幾倍的臉，相覆的唇堵住了尚未出口的話語，尤吉歐的眼睛是緊閉著的，似乎是為了「治好」摯友而做足了心理準備才吻上來的；而桐人卻是已經呈現腦部停止運轉的狀態，沒有推拒也沒有迎合，就只是愣愣地被這麼吻著。

這個吻僅僅持續了幾秒鐘便結束了，唇與唇的分離牽起了細微的銀絲，隨著兩人的距離拉遠而斷裂。

「怎、怎麼樣，還會痛嗎？」

「欸？噢、蛤？喔喔，不、不會了。」

「那、那就好。……我突然想起我還有神聖術的作業還沒做，先回房間了喔。」

「蛤？嗯喔、好……」

隨著木門關上的聲音響起，桐人的腦部才終於又開始重新運轉。回想起方才發生的事情，桐人的臉瞬間就紅得像是可以滴出血來那樣，他萬萬沒想到單純的尤吉歐會真的就這樣吻下去。

嗚啊……什麼啊……居然就這樣被拿走了初吻嗎。

桐人默默摀住臉，將自己蜷成一團縮在沙發的最角落。雖然人是對了、但是不是這種方式啊啊啊啊……。

而此刻，像是逃命似地躲進房間的尤吉歐在關上門後就立刻把自己摔進了柔軟的床裡，無視早已紅到發熱的雙頰，用棉被把自己捲成一團後小聲的在裡頭嘀咕些什麼。

「……還好不是玩笑不然我真的要尷尬死了天啊為什麼會有這種事情啊要親吻才會好什麼的$&%@*&……」

或許是感到尷尬了吧——桐人完全不敢向對方坦白那原本只是個玩笑，也因此單純過度的尤吉歐同學至今仍傻傻的認為那天是因為自己親吻了對方、才治好了那誇張的牙痛的。


End file.
